Su
Su (スゥ Sū) is Amu Hinamori's third Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Dia. She ends all her phrases with "-desu". Appearance Su's outfit is resemblant of a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical apron and frilly, green dress under it. Her blond hair, while short in the back, has been grown long in the front, where it curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. Personality Su is very gentle and orderly, with a motherly attitude torwards people who need her caring. But she can also be quite clumsy and ditzy at times. She has a fear for caterpillars, though she can get scared of anything relatively easy. Sometimes she can be over the top during cleaning jobs, ordering others around to help out. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Su is voiced by Aki Toyosaki. Special Powers Su's Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Su can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Su is very skilled in general cooking and cleaning activities, and can also restore broken objects, much like Amu's ability when she becomes "Amulet Clover". She can also speak to animals. She sometimes uses Character Change with the words "Chip, Syrup, Whipcream!" (Her first Character Change allowed Amu to conjure up a gigantic whisk and bowl and created a flood of butter.) Character Change Su's Character Change improves Amu's cooking abilities greatly, enabling her to make any sort of food, even with limited ingredients. Amu can even summon large amounts of whipcream while in character change (as observed in their first) but she generally acts too girly while in Character Change, much to Amu's chagrin. As with all of Amu's Character Changes, her cross-shaped hair clip transforms, with Su it becomes a green clover. Character Transformations Amulet Clover When Su Character Transforms with Amu, "Amulet Clover" is formed. Outfit: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of ribbons are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand *Amulet Clover's Bowl *Amulet Clover's Pepper Abilities: "Amulet Clover"'s abilities are not for combat, instead, she uses a whisk to flood a damaged object in a golden, honey-like substance and magically repairs it. This attack, called "Remake Honey" is used to cleanse X-Eggs/X-Characters instead of using "Open Heart," which her other two companions use. Like Ran and Miki, Amu also has a stronger version of this attack "Remake Honey Special," but she doesn't use it as often. She is also able to generate a pan for defense and call forth decorations for a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique." In the second season of the anime, "Amulet Clover" utilises a bubble wand. She uses this for "Honey Bubbles", a clearing technique. "Amulet Clover" also learns to use "Open Heart". In episode 70, she uses a bowl to absorb chocolate-attacks. Amulet Fortune In chapter 38 of the manga, Su, along with Ran, Miki and Dia undergo a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become Amulet Fortune, and at the same time turn Ikuto into Seven Seas Treasure. Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a white bridal gown and wears a veil, representing a girl's dream to marry true love. Abilities: Her abilities are yet to be shown. Trivia: This is the first joint Character Transformation. Love life In one episode, Su counts flowers to see if he loves her or not. He has not been named. Many fans think she is in love with Yuu Nikaidou, but that is not yet proven. Friendships She gets along well with her three sisters Ran, Miki, and Dia. Su shares friendships with Kiseki, Temari, Daichi, Kusu Kusu, Il, El, Yoru, Musashi, Rhythm, Nana (in the anime), and Pepe. See also *Amu Hinamori *Guardian Character *Ran *Miki *Dia *Yuu Nikaidou Category: Guardian Characters Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members